Love Ward
(Kids Mode) |artist = OSTER project ( ) |year = 2009 |difficulty = Hard |effort = Intense |pictos = 110 |mode = Trio |nogm = 2 |dg = / / |pc = / /Trinidad |gc = / /Candy Corn |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |audio = |kcal = |nowc = |perf = |dura = 3:28 |lc = |dlc = March 29, 2018 (NOW)}}"Love Ward" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is a trio of a woman resembling Hatsune Miku and two pills. P2 P2 resembles Hatsune Miku in a nurse outfit. She wears a white and pink nurse hat, a pink and white nurse dress, thigh high socks, and red Mary Jane heels. P1/P3 P1 and P3 are both small, orange and white pills with blue arms and legs, and white sneakers. LoveWard Coach 1.png|P1/P3 LoveWard Coach 2.png|P2 Background The background is first seen with a circle of medical crosses with happy faces, clones of the pills, and a pink heart ready to shatter. It later transforms to four sick thermometers that tilt around on a blue background with blue and pink hearts. It changes to a blue background with lightened dots and waves, where some pills are floating around. Next, three panels are seen, the left having an ambulance, the center having dancing pills, and the third having Miku rushing in anger. Afterwards, there is a background containing hearts and cheerful medical crosses. Spiraling panels of thermometers and pills spin outward, stopping at a panel of driving ambulances. During a flat-line, a heart with a band-aid zooms out and gets checked out by two anthropomorphic leeks as doctors. During the guitar solo, pills form as triangles as they pan up the screen. Before the third chorus, a medicine bottle bounces around as pills wave to it when it stops. During the outro, pills spiral out of control as the heart restores itself. It finally did as it shines pink in a black background. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Finish raising your right arm while pointing with your index finger. Loveward gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Loveward gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Playlists Love Ward appears in the following playlists: * Beats from the Far East * Trio * Beats from the Far East * Kids Corner Trivia *''Love Ward'' is the third song by Hatsune Miku in the main series. **It is also her fourth song in the entire franchise, including Tell Your World ( ). *The phone call before the first verse, the guitar solo before the second verse, and ending have been cut. The second guitar solo before the third chorus was shortened. *P2 s outfit is similar to an outfit worn by Hatsune Miku during the "Hatsune Miku Live Party in Kansai 2013" concert.https://youtu.be/rL5YKZ9ecpg?t=28m18s *The cross on P2's hat is glitchy, and sometimes flashes pink. *According to P3's avatar, P3 is a female, and P1 is a male, although both are performed by the same person. **Thus, P3 is the fourth known case of a coach portrayed by a dancer of the opposite gender, after Drop the Mambo, and The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) ''(P2-C3). *''Love Ward, along with In the Hall of the Pixel King, Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini, Carmen (Overture), and Bubble Pop! (Bubble Gum version), were originally planned to be included in Kids Mode. However, they were scrapped for unknown reasons. **Nevertheless, Love Ward is featured in the Kids Corner playlist in . *A pictogram has a typo in its name: "outro_resu'r'''ection_ar" (with only one "r" instead of two). Gallery Game Files Loveward cover generic.png|''Love Ward Loveward cover phone kids.jpg|''Love Ward'' (Kids Mode) Loveward cover albumcoach.png| album coach Loveward cover albumbkg.png| album background loveward_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Loveward map bkg.png| map background LoveWard_BC.jpg| cover Loveward cover 1024.png| cover Loveward p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar Loveward p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar Loveward p3 ava.png|P3 s avatar LoveWard_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Loveward menu.png|''Love Ward'' on the menu Loveward_jd2018_load.png| loading screen Loveward_jd2018_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Loveward_jdnow_menu.png|''Love Ward'' on the menu Loveward_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Loveward_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Loveward_jd2019_menu.png|''Love Ward'' on the menu Loveward_jd2019_load.png| loading screen Loveward_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Others Love_Ward_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(UK).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Love_Ward_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(US).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Love-Ward-Hatsune-Miku_Widescreen_293263.jpg|The cover from Ubisoft's website 19121597_1222681111194251_7977034533998428160_n.jpg|Artwork LOVE WARD 300596.jpg|Promotional gameplay Hatsune Miku LOVEWARD 300230.jpg LovaWard_Background_Rough_Mood_02_02-1024x577.jpg LovaWard_Background_Rough_Mood_03_05-1024x577.jpg LovaWard_Background_Rough_Mood_04_01-1024x577.jpg LovaWard_Background_Rough_Mood_05_02-1024x577.jpg LovaWard_Background_Rough_Mood_06_02-1024x577.jpg LovaWard_Background_Rough_Mood_07_Bis_04-1024x577.jpg LovaWard_Background_Rough_Mood_09_03-1024x577.jpg LovaWard_Background_Rough_Mood_11_02-1024x577.jpg LovaWard_Background_Rough_Mood_07_03-1024x577.jpg Loveward jdnow notification.jpg| notification Videos Official Music Video 【Miku Hatsune PV】 Love Ward 【VOCALOID Original Song】 Love Ward (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Love Ward - Gameplay Teaser (US) Love Ward - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2018 Love Ward Just Dance Now - Love Ward 5 star Love Ward - Just Dance 2019 Beta Elements Just Dance 2018 - Love Ward - Different Color Scheme Uncolored Pictos References Site Navigation tr:Love Ward es:Love Ward Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Japanese Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Hatsune Miku Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Removed from Kids Mode Category:Shortened Songs